Hydrocarbon-producing wells are often serviced by stimulation operations such as hydraulic fracturing operations, acidizing treatments, perforating operations, or the like. Such a subterranean formation servicing operations may increase hydrocarbon production from the well. Often, it may be desirable to fluidly isolate two or more adjacent portions or zones of a wellbore during the performance of such servicing operations, for example, such that each zone of the wellbore may be individually serviced.
Cup tools have been utilized conventionally to fluidly isolate a given zone of a wellbore from an adjacent zone, for example, such that fluid movement in at least one direction is restricted, impaired, and/or prohibited via the utilization of such a cup tool. However, conventional cup tools have proven unreliable and/or unsuitable for use in the performance of servicing operations in certain settings. Particularly, conventional cup tools may lose integrity (e.g., by degradation or wear) as they are moved through a tubing string (such as the casing string and/or liner) and into position for the servicing operation, rendering such conventional cup tools unreliable and unsuitable for use in some wellbore servicing operations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus for isolating a wellbore and method of using the same.